Rojo y Dorado Parte 2: Ahínco
by Flag25
Summary: Segunda parte de Rojo y Dorado
1. Prólogo

En una ciudad cualquiera, una figura se recostaba contra la pared de un abandonado edificio. Desde aquel callejón, escuchaba los frustrantes y repetitivos sonidos de las calles, sin embargo, era como si nadie lo viera, para los demás el era invisible. Y, al parecer, esperaba a alguien; echaba continuamente nerviosas miradas al reloj de su teléfono celular. El pequeño aparato ponía la fecha y hora exacta.

«09:15. 08/17/2003»

Cerró la tapa del teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Murmuró algo y dirigió la vista hacia el cielo. Unas extrañas criaturas voladores de todas las formas y colores iban de un lado a otro bajo la luz de sol, creando sombras gigantes. Algo que volaba, pero que no tenía alas ni era un ser vivo, captó su atención. Era un zepelín.

«Descubre el maravilloso mundo de las batallas Pokémon, vuélvete un entrenador.»

Entrenador. Por un instante, el hombre pensó en su pasada vida como entrenador. Centenares de batallas ganadas, las medallas, los enemigos, los pueblos, la gente. En los últimos dos años tuvo que tomar la desición de dejar todo aquello, para concentrarse en una misión de mayor prioridad. Kanto se encontraba bajo amenaza, y quizá esa amenaza se expandiera a países que no tenían que ver. La díficil y larga misión del hombre consistía en buscar un plan, un método de eliminar la fuente de esa advertencia. Pero, la misión  
>no tenía por qué ser descubierta, pues involucraba a muchas personas. Personas que vivían tranquilamente y poco sabían del mal que se avecinaba.<p>

Un fuerte aleteo que se escuchó al fondo de aquel sitio oscurecido por la sombra del ladrillo, lo devolvió a la realidad. El hombre en vez de sobresaltarse sonrío, la persona que esperaba había llegado.

-Justo a tiempo -Dijo en voz alta.

De la penumbra apareció un tipo de unos veinte años, vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas, y unos vaqueros. Caminaba con prisa.

-¿Lo conseguiste? -Preguntó mientras se acercaba al otro misterioso, y éste enseguida recordó la verdadera razón por la que había ido a ese lugar. Luego de adentrarse en todos los rincones más peligrosos de la ciudad pudo conseguir aquel objeto, tarea que no le gustó nada.

-No sé por qué nosotros, antes entrenadores, hacemos cosas como estas Advirtió irónicamente, luego suspiró-. Pude conseguirlo, pero no fue nada fácil.

El tipo de vestimenta negra adoptó una expresión de felicidad.

«Magnífico.»

Y estando ya bastante cerca, empezó a decir.

-Este es el principio del fin, pronto nos libraremos de todo esto.

-Por ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso -Le dijo el otro levantando la vista, cansado siempre de hablar de ese tema-. Mejor, toma -se sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y se lo entregó a las ansiosas manos de su acompañante-, es para pasado mañana.

El reluciente tipo, dobló el brazo como para recalcar el bicep por el cual estaba tan orgulloso, y recibió el objeto. Las cosas no podían ir mejor para él.

-Amigo Gold -Dijo Red metiendose el tíquete de barco falsificado al bolsillo-, la próxima semana estaremos en Hoenn.


	2. Capítulo 1

Zeal escribió su seudónimo en el formulario.

No era su nombre verdadero, claro. Pero como futuro entrenador, tenía que tener un sobrenombre, requisito indispensable para esa carerra. «Elijan uno que les haga recordar aquella inspiración por la cual pelean-  
>Decía el protocolo -. En el mundo de los entrenadores nadie tiene apellidos, aprovechen esa ventaja.»<p>

«Claro.» Pensó Zeal. La ventaja de no saber de dónde venía cada entrenador. Osea, que no importa si el apellido es famoso, o de influencia, cuando te conviertes en entrenador es como volver a nacer.

«¿Por qué desea usted ser un entrenador?» Leyó en el formulario, pero tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

A sus 17 años Zeal iba a empezar su vida como entrenador. Viajar por toda la región Hoenn conociendo personas y combatiendo contrincantes. Una región que en los últimos años se llenó de turistas que a según iban a investigar unas habilidades especiales de los Pokémon y a terminar de descubrir todas las «nuevas especies.»

«...luchan por el bien de los demás y de sus Pokémon.» Anotaba el protocolo a pié de página.

¿Era cierta esa afirmación? La mayoría de ellos peleaban por placer. En los torneos se lucían con lo poderoso de sus Pokémon y sus «inteligentes estrategias» Alardeaban con su Masterball y se burlaban de aquel que aún tuviera un Pokémon sin evolucionar.

«Los Pokémon bebés son...bueno, para los bebés.»

Zeal dejó el lápiz. Apenas había escrito su sobrenombre. «Zeal» Se recordó. «Eso soy.»

Se levantó y se acostó en la cama. Al mirar el reloj de pared de su cuarto, supo que eran las quince horas, y Zeal no tenía mucho que hacer. Ya había terminado la preparatoria, en donde al finalizar decidió inscribirse como entrenador. Aquel formulario la volvería apenas un anspirante. Y de todas las carreras posibles, tuvo que elegir esa.

Volvió a repasar lo que decía aquel libro. «Los entrenadores surgieron para luchar contra el mal.» Pero Zeal desmentía esa frase. «Los entrenadores nacieron porque si no lo hacían simplemente morían» El mero instinto y orden de la naturaleza. Defenderse o acatar, y sin defensa alguna para la gente, tuvieron que usar el mismo método que el enemigo, los Pokémon.

«Ahora no somos sino una sociedad de rebeldes, vagos y ladrones.»

Zeal se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, giró del pestillo y la abrió. Lo que sea que fuera hacer, debía hacerlo rápidamente.

«Ese trabajo es para dentro de dos horas...»

El pasillo estaba desierto, al lado había una puerta que daba a otra habitación, pero nadie vivía allí. Se suponía que era la habitación de las visitas, aunque no hubieran recibido una desde hace años.

Segundos después, luego de bajar por las escaleras, llegó hasta la sala de estar, un sitio cuadrado con muebles, un televisor de plasma, equipo de sonido y DVD. Varias réplicas de cuadros se sostenían en las paredes pintadas de blanco, como ventanas a un mundo distorsionado y extraño. A la derecha, estaba la entrada a la cocina, y al fondo, la puerta hacia el mundo exterior, a donde Zeal aveces prefería no volver.

Para su alivio, no había nadie. Nisiquiera aquel Pokémon sirviente.

Se encaminó a paso rápido hacia la cocina, se llenó vaso con agua, y luego de bebérselo, se dijo que tenía que rellenar el bendito formulario antes de que llegara su madre. Pero antes iría a tomar un baño, el agua aclaraba sus ideas, y la sensación de higiena hacía que se confortara.

Quince minutos después Zeal salió de la ducha. En toalla, sus ojos verdes vieron el doble suyo en el espejo: una joven de cabello hasta los hombros llena de ideas para «aportarle» al mundo. Entonces fue que se acordó de algo.

«El formulario...»

Se vistió y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero había alguien impidiendo el paso.

Su madre.

-Buenas tardes... -Dijo Zeal timú amente, y as í sentía siempre estando dentro de la intimidatoria atmósfera de su madre. Una mujer de cincuenta años, un cuerpo bien cuidado a su edad y de voz suave. Nada que encajara realmente con su personalidad. Zeal había heredado el cabello y los ojos de su madre, y como estos dos la hacían ver algo más bonita, aveces se sentía  
>en tremenda deuda con ella.<p>

-¿El formulario? -Le preguntó con los brazos cruzados- ¿Ya lo terminaste?

Por la mirada que puso, Zeal sabía que tenía que mentir. Pero la verdad era que siempre lo hacía como por instinto.

-Claro. -Fingió.

Su madre no le creyó.

-Traémelo. -Dijo sin vacilar.

Esos ojos verdes la miraban sin compasión, Zeal no comprendía del todo por qué. En el espejo veía en sus ojos la tranquilidad y paz de un campo verduzco, pero en los de su madre alcanzaba a ver un pozo envenenado con aguas verdes, que amenazaba con lanzar allí al que sea que mirara.

-Iré enseguida. -Dijo Zeal.

-Tienes diez minutos. -Le respondió su madre al tiempo que daba vía libre a las escaleras.

Zeal le agradecía. Había tenido el apoyo de su madre para su carrera como entrenador. Aunque era mínimo, tenía sus razones. Su vestido rojo desapareció entre el sofá de la sala de estar. Mientras Zeal subía las escaleras, oyó los ruidos proviniendo del televisor.

«Menudo humor.»

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, nada se le antojaba más que acostarse, pero por obligación debía terminar el formulario. Y sólo tenía menos de 600 segundos para ello. Pero eso no era problema para ella. Ahora estaba frente a su habitación pintada en un rojo claro, y el escritorio en aquella esquina para trabajar. Cerró la puerta, tomó el lapiz, afrontó las páginas, y se preparó para escribir. Nada la sacaría de su trabajo, Zeal se concentraba fácilmente cuando lo deseaba. «¿Por qué decidió usted ser entrenador?» Rápidamente rascó la hoja con el lápiz, y, con una facilidad que ni ella llegaba a creerse, continuó con su labor.


	3. Capítulo 2

La preparatoria de Ciudad Férrica podía ser calificada como una de las mejores de Hoenn. Con 1.200 estudiantes cursando seis campos distintos, aquel instituto era considerado no sólo el ideal, sino también sede de investigación para profesores y científicos de todo el país, incluso hasta el extranjero. Su única desventaja era el bajo presupuesto, pues siempre lo invertían en "Causas nobles" e investigaciones que al final resultaban siendo  
>un fracaso, o nada de lo que se esperaba.<p>

En el extenso patio de 200 metros cuadrados, los 150 estudiantes selectos como entrenadores aguardaban el discurso que les iba a dar la bienvenida al mundo de batallas Pokémon.

Desde la tercera fila, Zeal veía al director dirigiendo palabras de ánimo a los alumnos desde del estrado. La verdad era que aquel hombre no fomentaba aquella clase de carrera. Vaga en muchos sentidos, de los ochoscientos inscritos, sólo ese número había superado las expectativas.

-¡El entrenador debe ser amable! ¡Servicial! ¡Ayudar a sus compañeros cuando requiera  
>su ayuda!<p>

«Puras palabras calcadas del protocolo.» Pensó Zeal.

Aquella escena duró otros cinco minutos. Mientras pasaba aquel tiempo, Zeal recordó lo que pasó sólo hace dos días: el llenado rápido del formulario. Estaba convencida de que había escrito todo perfecto, hasta le sobraron dos minutos de aquellos diez. Luego se lo llevó a su madre, y esta de mala gana se levantó a entregarlo a la preparatoria. Se preguntaba si recibiría el apoyo de su madre, si tansiquiera la llamaría para saber como estaba, pero conociendola, Zeal sabía que era muy poco probable. Podía ser muy dura, pero ambas sentían afecto la una a la otra, aunque no lo mostraran. Y después de su negativa a prestarle el Pokémon sirviente del hogar, Zeal no dudó en que no le pediría nunca nada más a su madre.

-¡Y ahora, pueden empezar a recibir sus Pokémon! -Gritó el director con fingida euforia.

El Pokémon inicial del entrenador, no uno muy bueno, ni tampoco débil, sólo  
>el compañero promedio. Las personas a cargo de elegir que Pokémon es el más<br>adecuado para los entrenadores se basaban en la información dada en el  
>formulario de inscripción. Habían más de cien personas trabajaban en aquello, y con sólo dos días para hacerlo, no se sabía muy bien si elegían con exactitud.<p>

Bajo el cielo azul de la mañana, Zeal logró ver a la multitud esparciendose por la zona, y dirigiendo su mirada al edificio, a donde estaba la entrada del Gimnasio, el sitio elegido para repartir los Pokémon.

El director volvió a hablar al micrófono.

-Como todos ustedes saben, ahora son llamados por un nombre distinto, un nombre que utilizarán y por el que serán conocidos hasta que acabe su vida como entrenador. Pues bien, ¡Cuando se llame a la persona, que vaya pasando a recibir su preciado Pokémon inicial, el cual ha sido elegido con mucho cuidado para que encaje con su personalidad, principios y valores!

«Habladuría, habladuría...»

En aquel espacioso sitio que no tenía paredes sino mallas, Zeal decidió buscar  
>asiento. Los otros alumnos, que vestían el uniforme, un chaleco negro con<br>fondo blanco, y pantalones o faldas hasta las rodillas para las mujeres  
>también oscuros, hablaban animosamente con sus amigos sobre su futura vida. Aunque Zeal no les prestaba atención, era evidente que no tenían nada más metido en la cabeza que el preciado y deseado sueño. Algunos hablaban con más ánimo, otros más aburridos, sea por la persona o su estado actual, eso no importaba, todos se sentían orgullosos de ser seleccionados y era seguro que no iban a derrochar su oportunidad. Al igual que ella, quien se decidió a hacerlo el día anterior al recibir la llamada que la aprobaba como entrenador.<p>

Tampoco tuvo muchas esperanzas en ser elegida, no por sus habilidades,  
>sino porque no tenía ganas. Mientras estudiaba no se había parado a pensar<br>qué iba a hacer luego de graduarse, y cuando llegó el momento sólo le  
>quedó apresurarse a decidir. Y aquel fue el resultado.<p>

Se sentó en la hierba, no si antes saludar a personas que eran sus compañeros y que ahora no sabía como se llamaban, y algunos otros que conocía de vista. Empezó a arrancar el césped, todo mientras escuchaba al director gritar y gritar apodos por el micrófono. Aun desde la distancia Zeal reconocía el físico inflado de aquel hombre, y su barba de chivo que hiciese lo que hiciese nunca podía hacer que se viera mejor. El coordinador Pokémon que fue elegido democráticamente Director por su autoridad y capacidad de dirigir, no habían quejas ni reclamos sobre su mandato, aunque tampoco era el mejor.

-¡Zeal! ¡Pase inmediatamente! ¡Zeal! -Oyó veinte minutos después.

«Llegó la hora.»

Se levantó rápidamente y sintió la mirada de varias personas siguiéndola, y  
>llamar la atención no le gustaba nada. No quería que conocieran su rostro<br>esos que no distinguía tansiquiera, ni que supieran su nuevo nombre tan rápido. Llegó a la entrada del Gimnasio, y un joven de veinte años con rostro simpático la guió hasta adentro.

Aquel sitio no había cambiado casi nada. Sólo pusieron unos cuantos estandartes con el dibujo de una Pokéball (El Símbolo del entrenador) en los lugares donde se pudiesen ver allá donde se esté parado. Era muy cierto lo que Zeal había leído y escuchado algunas veces: la carrera del entrenador en Hoenn no era nada serio. Mientras que en Kanto y Johto, como fueron los lugares en donde nacieron los primeros entrenadores, hacían trámites complicados y exámenes tediosos y difíciles, en Hoenn era todo lo contrario. Cualquiera podía inscribirse para entrenador. Sólo necesitaba tener algo  
>de suerte en ser elegido y no cometer ninguna falta grave en el formulario.<p>

Pasó bajo la mirada de unos cuantos profesores y llegó a la mesa donde la iban a atender.

-Zeal, dieciséis años, vive en esta ciudad. -Le preguntó la mujer de mediana edad.

-Sí. -Respondió Zeal.

El ruido de afuera sonaba ahogado, y el espacio muerto en el Gimnasio hacía eco no a la voz de la mujer, sino a la voz viva y joven de Zeal.

-Hemos estado estudiando su caso, señorita...¿Zeal? -Dijo la mujer -y fue uno muy díficil la verdad. Muy díficil.

«Ya basta de eso.»

Seguro hacían lo mismo con todo el mundo. Vaya estrategia para mantener el suspenso.

-Y mire -Bajó el brazo por debajo de la mesa, como para sacar algo-. He aquí su Pokémon -Y alzó una Pokéball moderna.

A Zeal le sudaban las manos. La sujetó -La primera que palpaba.-  
>y agudizó la vista para penetrar por el poco transparente metal-. ¡Es un...!<p>

-Sí, no está viendo mal. Recuerde que dentro del edificio no puede sacar sus  
>Pokémon de la Ball, también...<p>

Zeal no escuchaba, ni podía creer que le hubieran dado ese Pokémon. No es que fuera raro, ni poderoso, pero su evolución sí lo era. Un Pokémon tipo Dragón, con dos nubes en vez de alas.

-¡Swablu!


	4. Capítulo 3

Zeal salió con una cara sonriente al patio del instituto, mejor Pokémon no le podían haber dado. Era una lástima que no pudiera conocerlo en ese momento, debería esperar un poco más.

Se guardó la Ball en el bolsillo de la falda, y arreglándose su corto cabello, se  
>preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Ninguna de las personas se acercó a<br>preguntarle que Pokémon le habían dado, nisiquiera...

-¡Zeal!

«Justo pensaba en ti...»

Con la cara algo arrugada se afrontó al tipo que corría torpemente hacia ella. Un joven delgado y de piel pálida, quizá el único amigo de verdad que tenía.

-¡Zeal! Vaya, si no fuese porque elegiste tu nuevo nombre con antelación, en este momento hubiera cometido el error de llamarte por el verdadero.

Jadeaba de cansancio, a ese hombre le faltaba hacer un poco de ejercisio. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a decir.

-Zeal, necesito que me acompañes.

Ante estos varios alumnos cerca voltearon a mirar. Ya conocían la relación entre aquellos dos, y no podían permitirse perder un sólo detalle.

-Bien, bien -Dijo Zeal mirándolo incómodamente-. ¿En dónde?

El tipo se llevó una mano a su cabello negro, y sus ojos marrones miraron los de ella.

-En el lugar de siempre.

«¿En el lugar de siempre?»

Cerca de ellos empezaron a oirse murmuros.

«Pero si él y yo no tenemos nada.»

-Ahora que lo sabes, vámonos... -Le insistió el hombre.

Caminaron juntos hasta el otro lado del patio, aún faltaban 30 Pokémon por entregar. Cruzaron una puerta y entraron por un pasillo desierto. Aquel lugar, algo así como el "Despacho" de aquel tipo, estaba en el lugar más confuso que podía haber en todo el instituto. Su construcción era un misterio, se planeaba usar como bodega, pero al final resultó ser el lugar de trabajo de un tipo obsesionado por temas extraños.

-Por aquí Zeal-. Dijo el hombre confiadamente mientras doblaban una esquina, era la segunda vez que iban a ese lugar, así que se merecía una explicación del «Lugar de siempre» de hace un rato.

-A propósito -Dijo la ruidosa voz de Zeal-. ¿Cómo debo llamarte de ahora en adelante? Me habías dicho que te habías cambiado el sobrenombre.

El tipo la miró por arriba del hombro, sonriendo.

-Naiz.

«¿Nais»

-Espera -Le dijo Zeal-. ¿Cómo que Naiz? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?

Ambos reducieron el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Sí, Naiz, ¿A qué te suena si piensas un poco?

Zeal no entendía. Todo apodo tenía un significado...pero no hallaba el  
>de éste hombre. Por nada hacía llamarse admirador de Lance, quien aveces habla...<p>

Zeal se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Naiz dejando de caminar-. Ah, comprendiste.

Zeal lo miró como para que no fuera cierto lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Nice? -Le dijo sin pronunciarlo bien-. ¿Es Nice?

Naiz sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya sabrás que desde que me volví entrenador un par de años atrás, llegué a pensar en un buen nombre...pero no me acabó gustando. Ayer, mientras escribía mis últimos reportes, pensé. ¿Qué nombre estaría bien? Y ahí se me ocurrió.

«Esto tiene que ser un sueño.»

Naiz levantó una mano para señalar al fondo del pasillo.

-Vamos Zeal, de mi nuevo apodo podemos hablar más tarde.

Zeal se contuvo de mirarlo, en vez de eso miró por la gran ventana sin vidrios, el patio podía verse entre los arbustos, la voz todavía llamaba alumnos.

-Está bien, sólo porque...

-Me lo prometiste -Cortó Naiz, quería que esas palabras salieran de su propia boca-. Y no, no vas a perder el tiempo.

Zeal suspiró profundamente y reanudó el paso junto con su compañero. No recordaba que la llevó hasta hacer esa promesa, sólo ocurrió, y ahora tenía que lidiar con ello. Pasaron por otros dos largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a la doble puerta del despacho de Naiz.

-Espera saco las llaves.

Luego de abrir la puerta, Naiz condujo a Zeal al interior. Libros, papeles y escritorios por todas partes. Un desorden descomunal de tinta por el suelo, hojas impresas y bolígrafos. Aquel lugar no tenía ventanas, sólo un par de lámparas en la entrada y en el centro. Naiz la condujo al primer escritorio que encontraron, y le ofreció el único asiento que había.

-No gracias -Le negó Zeal-. Vayamos al grano, si es otra de tus confesiones, no quiero que esta sea la tercer vez que...

-No, no es eso -Interrumpió Naiz levantanto una mano para callarla-. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo conquistarte. He de hablarte de algo quizás más importante que la relación de nosotros dos.

«¿Cuál relación?»

-A ver, dime que es eso de lo que me tienes que contar, y de todas las personas, a mí.

Naiz sonrió, y dándole la espalda empezó a caminar, pisando y alborotando los papeles del suelo.

-Se trata de un descubrimiento, uno que causará mucha polémica, pero sólo con mi opinión no podré revelarlo. Un proyecto al cual le he dado varios años, y recientemente pude finalizarlo...creo.

Naiz hablaba con cierto aire intelectual digno de un profesor veterano.

-Y pues, -Prosiguió-. Cómo no tengo a nadie más en quién confiar, he decidido contártelo a ti, pero deberás ganarte primero mi confianza.

Zeal recordó en ese instante su visita anterior, y todo lo que había pasado en ella. Se sentó en la silla de metal y lo miró desde abajo.

-Vas a a hablarme del GHOST, ¿no es así?


	5. Capítulo 4

-Lo sabía-. Dijo Zeal.

Naiz bajó la cabeza, rendido.

-Acabaste de arruinar mi sorpresa, pero bueno, así ahorraremos bastante palabrería.

Zeal estaba decepcionada. Se esperaba otra cosa, demostraba poco interés para el que debería tener. Ocurría lo mismo que hace unos meses atrás, cuando las súplicas de Naiz para que lo compañara a ese sitio terminaron convenciéndola.

Pasando por los profundos y oscuros pasillos, Zeal se convenció de que sería imposible encontrar esa sala por ella misma. No sólo estaba en el lugar más aislado, sino que se sentía como si se estuviese bajo tierra. Un aire sepulcral y un incómodo silencio la rodeaban, y Naiz actuaba indiferente.

-Ya casi llegamos-. Intentó calmarla.

Unos tres minutos después llegaron. Y luego de estar una vez por fin dentro, Naiz dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-Te quiero...

-Ni hablar -Interrumpió Zeal al instante-. Creí habertelo hecho entender la última vez.

No podía creerse que había pasado por todo aquello para perder el tiempo. Pero el enojado parecía ser otro.

-No, Zeal, no -Dijo Naiz alejándose un poco-. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Se sentó en una silla metálica y fría que había cerca.

-Yo si quisiera saber qué diablos haces en este lugar que nisiquiera lo limpias -Dijo Zeal.

-Eso, de eso iba a hablarte. Antes de ver este cuarto y lo que a según tú es desorden ¿Te habrías preguntado alguna vez que hago yo aquí todos los días? Nadie lo hace Zeal, no les importa nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer,  
>son todos unos ignorantes.<p>

A Zeal ya todo aquello le parecía raro. Bien había hablado con él antes, pero era la primera vez que adoptaba ese tono melancólico. Pero lo que acababa de decir era cierto, nadie siente curiosidad por lo que un demente haga todo el día encerrado.

-Para ser sincera, nunca me lo pregunté -Soltó mirando hacia el techo, pues la oscuridad que había al fondo del lugar la inquietaba.

Naiz se estiró en aquel asiento. Aquello no le sorprendía.

-Pues bien. Desde hoy haré que te interese.

«Según tú.»

-Zeal...¿Zeal? Ese nombre nunca me pareció adecuado para una mujer como tú. Eres la única que ve bien ese apodo.

-Tengo mis razones -Le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención -Hay cosas que hacer en casa, terminemos esto pronto.

Naiz asintió, al parecer entendiéndola.

-Zeal, como sabes, me dedico a la investigación, y justo ahora estudio sobre los orígenes de los Pokémon tipo fantasma, y nada de lo que nos han contado a nosotros aquí ha sido cierto.

-¿Insinúas que tú tienes más razón que Kanto y Johto juntos? -Quiso saber Zeal.

-Pues sí, mis teorías se basan en aquel hecho, y es más, tengo pruebas que eliminarían todo escepticismo. Sólo necesito alguien a mi lado Zeal, yo solo no puedo hacer esto.

Zeal bajó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Y quién crees que soy yo? ¿El Campeón de la Liga?

Naiz se levantó y la miró con cariño.

-No necesito gente importante Zeal. Te necesito allí para darme ánimos y refutar mis pruebas, nada me daría más ganas de continuar con mi trabajo, y tampoco nada me haría más feliz.

-Ya te dije que yo no...

Zeal desvió la mirada, no tenía planes para escaparse de esta. Allí solos los dos, no había salida.

Naiz se volvió a sentar, sonreía confiadamente.

-Piénsalo Zeal, yo no estoy de broma, esto es mi futuro y podría ser el tuyo, sólo puedo confiar en ti, ya que eres mi única amiga, y estoy seguro que tú tampoco tienes a alguien...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Inquirió Zeal molesta-. ¿Cómo es que dices que no tengo amigos?

-¡Ja! ¡Zeal! Yo siempre estoy observándote, aunque nunca lo sepas. Es obvio que no tienes amigos, y no es porque no puedas, sino porque no quieres.

Zeal quería irse corriendo, pero eso sería una tontería. Sus piernas se movían  
>nerviosamente.<p>

-¿Vinimos a hablar de mí? -Le preguntó forzando enojo- Ya terminemos con esto, no llegarás a ningún lado.

Su amigo estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Bien, Zeal, primero prométeme que me apoyarás.

«Lo que sea con tal de que dejes de humillarme.»

-Claro, claro, lo prometo.

-Es una promesa. -Dijo Naiz, y se levantó para agarrar un fajo de papeles que habían en la mesa de al lado.

Zeal saltó y se sentó en el escritorio, las piernas seguían temblándole. Empezó a dar patadas al aire para hacer su nerviosismo menos visible.

-Seguro ya le has dado un vistazo a los libros del Profesor Oak -Oyó decir a Naiz mientras revolvía más papeles.

-Pues sí, nadie sale de secundaria sin leer a Oak.

Naiz detuvo su trabajo y miró a Zeal sin girar la cabeza.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó la joven.

-Hablo de leerlos por interés, no por compromiso. Seguro ya ni recuerdas-

-¿Su completa investigación y desarrollo del Pokédex? ¿El ensayo que escribió sobre menos centros Pokémon y más hospitales? ¿Sus ideologías de que tiene que haber menos entrenadores y más coordinadores y científicos, porque a según esto causa una...?

-Te creo, te creo -Dijo Naiz volviendo a destruir torres de imprentas-. Pero me refiero sobre sus otros dos libros, los más vendidos y polémicos.

Zeal conocía cuáles eran. Dos best-seller que nada tenía uno que ver con el otro. El primero hablaba sobre un asesino que eliminó pueblos, personas, Pokémon, incluso lo calificó como la muerte misma, mientras que el segundo hablaba de un héroe que hizo todo lo contrario, salvando vidas, destruyendo una malvada organización, y acabando como inspiración para miles de entrenadores de Kanto.

-A esos dos ya los leí de niña.

-Osea recientemente.

Zeal hizo una mueca, que su cara infantil la hiciera ver dos años más joven no le parecía una desventaja en lo absoluto.

-Siendo serios -Prosiguió Naiz-. Creo que deberías volver a leerlos. Pero te llevarás unas copias que yo mismo edité con mis apuntes, allí doy mis hipótesis sobre lo que considero falso, malinterpretado por tomarse algunos de sus rasgos como literales, y exageraciones.

«¿Para qué?»

Pero se distrajo al ver salir volar una hoja de las manos de Naiz, llena de citas y letras, al principio de aquella página anotaban varias palabras con iniciales en mayúscula.

«Gastly and Haunter Operation Secret Team.»

Se bajó del escritorio a agarrarlo antes de que cayera, pero algo le apretó el  
>brazo.<p>

-No Zeal, aún no te puedo hablar del GHOST -La soltó y se agachó a tomar el papel-. Primero leéte el par de libros, luego te lo diré.

«¿GHOST, no era el nombre de ese fantasma? -Pensó Zeal, confusa, escuchando el sonido del papel luchando en contra el aire -¿Por qué sus iniciales formaban aquello?»

Naiz empezó a encuadernar los papeles, y Zeal empezaba a parecerle sospechoso aquel tipo. Él no actuaba de forma tan seria, siempre hablaba con una sonrisa y en ocasiones le parecía agradable su compañía. ¿Pero en qué  
>se había metido? ¿Equipos secretos? ¿Operación Gastly y Haunter? Recordó lo que le dijo al entrar en ese cuarto. «Mi investigación trata sobre los orígenes de los Pokémon tipo fantasma...»<p>

«Nada de lo que nos han contado sobre ellos ha sido cierto.»

Ahora habían pasado seis meses, y por fin podía saber qué era en verdad ese tal GHOST. Los versiones de Naiz aclaraban cosas, muchas cosas. Por ejemplo que el Pokémon GHOST no pudo salir de la nada, que nunca acabó con pueblos enteros, que ya había muerto porque era un ser vivo. Naiz sabía demasiado.

-Leí tus ediciones, y son más que adecuadas para crear una excelente conspiración.

Naiz levantó la vista, y le dijo.

-¿Conspiración? ¿Entonces por qué crees que Oak escribió esos libros? ¿Lo hizo porque sí?

A Zeal no le hacía gracia ser regañada, incluso ni sus profesores lo hacían.

-Primero háblame de ese tal GHOST, y luego discutimos si era cierto todo aquello, o no.

-Pues...

El timbre había ahogado las palabras de Naiz, un sonido molesto y alarmante, para lo que servía.

Zeal se levantó, con cara de haber olvidado todo lo que había pasado en ese cuarto, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, las batallas van a empezar.


	6. Capítulo 5

-¡Espera! -Gritó Naiz.

Pero Zeal ya tenía la mano puesta en el pestillo.

-Naiz, debes saber que no se puede faltar a este evento.

Él se detuvo a tres pasos de ella.

-Claro que lo sé, pero no te detuve para eso, sino para otra cosa.

Zeal empezaba a cansarse de ese tipo.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ganar -Le dijo seriamente.

Zeal tomó eso como un deseo de suerte, y abrió la puerta. Medio minuto después, sus jadeos y pasos afanados se escuchaban por los desiertos pasillos. A lo lejos, sonaba la voz del micrófono, los sonidos que hacía Zeal al correr no le permitieron entender lo que decían. Cuando llegó a ver el patio desde la misma ventana de antes, vio la multitud reunida alrededor, en ese momento debería estar peleando el tercer par.

Se tocó el bolsillo, donde tenía la Ball. Deseaba probar la fuerza de ese Pokémon de una vez por todas, algo le decía que no podía perder. «¡Pero si es un Swablu!»

Cuando pudo salir, buscó con afán un lugar en donde poder ver la pelea. Se oían las conversaciones en voz baja de la gente y los ataques de los Pokémon. Se abrió paso entre una pareja para ver la lucha. Un Scyther contra un Mightyena. Ambos estaban rodeados de personas, menos al lado izquierdo, en donde estaba puesta la tarima.

«¿Un Scyther?» Pensó Zeal algo confusa.

Un Pokémon de alto nivel como Scyther (Considerado Nivel 3 por PokéHoenn) era imposible que se regalara en una ceremonia de nuevos entrenadores. Aquel Pokémon tuvo que haberse conseguido independientemente por la persona que ahora lo poseía. Zeal lo buscó con la vista, y vio a un adolescente de 14 años, pálido incluso ante el caluroso sol, y gritándole  
>desesperadas órdenes a su Pokémon.<p>

-¡Scyther usa Tijeras X!

El Insecto volador saltó cruzando las cuchillas, preparado para dar el golpe mortal.

«Es un novato.» Pensó Zeal.

Aunque los insectos tuvieran ventaja ante los Pokémon oscuros, un ataque como Tijeras X no era la mejor opción para la velocidad de Mightyena. Aquel ataque cansaba mucho al usuario, y además el tiempo de recuperación luego de haberse usado es de un segundo y medio, y eso en el mundo Pokémon, es como convertirse en piedra.

Mightyena saltó a un lado, y gruñendo como para burlarse, le dirigío un par de  
>colmillos al insecto en el cuello.<p>

«Acabó.» Pensó Zeal.

-¡Scy...! -Se lamentó el perdedor para luego irse corriendo. Su Pokémon aguardaba ileso, pues en las batallas de práctica una amenaza al cuello era un jaque mate.

-¡Y así, Lews, el ganador, se vuelve entrenador nivel uno!

Lews, un joven de quince años, sonrío timidamente, y varios amigos suyos se acercaron a felicitarlo. El grupo desapareció entre la multitud y el campo quedó libre para la siguiente batalla. Mightyena y Scyther fueron recogidos por el personal del edificio, quienes entregarían más tarde los Pokémon a sus dueños luego de haberse firmado la tarjeta de entrenador.

Aun con un Scyther, el otro joven no pudo ganar. Quizá fuera por su edad, lo recomendado eran diecisiete, y a aquel le hacía falta mucho por estudiar.

«Tijeras X es efectivo una vez aturdes a tu adversario o cuando este esté cansado.»

-¡Siguiente combate: ¡Yime contra Pika! ¡Yime contra Pika! ¡Ambos jóvenes pasen al campo de batalla inmediatamente!

Zeal arqueó las cejas.

«¿Pika?.»

Casi con desespero, buscó al tal Pika entre los que salían de la gente. Sin duda era una referencia al club de fans de Pikachu, quienes adoraban a ese Pokémon y su mejor domador: el Campeón de Kanto, conocido bajo el alias de «Red.» A no más de tres metros de ella, un tipo con pelo largo y negro apareció. Alto y de mirada paralizante, esa persona aparentaba más años de los que debería tener.

«¿Él es Pika?»

Mientras el primero se acercaba al campo de batalla, otro hombre salía de la multitud congregada a la derecha de Zeal. De mediana estatura y algo obeso, el joven que se hacía llamar Pika se acercó a Yime sonriendo confiadamente.

-¡Pero mira que apodo has elegido Yime! -Apuntó Pika con la mirada fija en su  
>adversario.<p>

Aquel tono hacía verlos como si se conocieran hace años, pero lo cierto era que apenas se habían visto una que otra vez. Las reglas de los entrenadores obligan a estos a tratar a sus iguales como amigos, y eso exige hablarles  
>de esa forma y actuar siempre con amabilidad. Zeal nunca llegó a ser buena en esto, pues su capacidad para conseguir<br>amigos era un asco.

Pika y Yime se detuvieron en el círculo pintado de verde que había en el centro. Se decía que Steven, el Campeón de  
>Hoenn, había luchado allí con el antiguo director unos cinco años atrás.<p>

-¡Conocen las reglas! -Anunció el director- ¡Nada de ataques nivel cuatro en adelante, la espada al cuello significa perder!

La espada al cuello, como solían llamar a la derrota inmediata de estar acorralado por los colmillos o la mano del Pokémon enemigo, era la peor forma de perder. Tanto el Pokémon como su amo perdían orgullo y confianza. Las reglas de PokéHoenn aveces no eran las mejores. Zeal había oído sobre el reglamento del extranjero, pero siempre que se suponía que iba a ponerse a estudiarlos, o bien se le quitaban las ganas, o lo olvidaba.

Con un movimiento dramático ambos batallantes se dieron la espalda, dirigiéndose cada uno al lado que le correspondía. Pika a la derecha, Yime a la izquierda.

-¡Que empieze!

Dicho esto, ambos lanzaron las Balls al suelo. Ahora se iba a saber quién de los entrenadores iba a ser mejor que el otro.

Al lado izquierdo apareció un Torchic, al derecho un Minum.

Se hizo silencio total. Yime y Pika se miraban con ojos afilados, evaluandose el uno al otro, mordiéndose los labios...o eso creyó notar Zeal, hasta que escuchó a ambos riéndose a carcajadas.

«¿Qué les pasa a éstos dos?»


	7. Capítulo 6

-¡Mira que Pokémon tienes, y ni hablar de tu nuevo nombre!

-¡Y qué me dices tú! ¡Vienes y sacas a tu pollo a pelear!

Las carcajadas aún no habían cesado, y la concentración de la gente había decaído totalmente. Era admirable hasta qué punto querían hacer notar su fidelidad al protocolo.

«¿Por qué no pelean ya?» Pensó Zeal.

El tal Pika, de cabello rubio, levantó una gruesa mano para hacer notar que era suficiente.

-Yime, es todo. Ahora tenemos que hacer lo que debemos.

Torchic y Minum apenas se miraban. Sus cabezas parecían estar lejos de allí.

-Bueno Pika, tienes razón -Dijo Yime esforzándose por dejar de reír- es hora de ver quién se va con el carné de novato.

La multitud volvió a guardar silencio, fijados en el campo de batalla, Yime abrió  
>la acción.<p>

-¡Torchic usa Ascuas!

El plumaje del Pokémon de fuego estalló en un dorado, y escupió dos esferas de fuego levantando el pico. El ataque ascuas, por las aves era siempre usado lanzándose al aire, y calculando la caída. Formando una parábola y golpeando a la víctima desde arriba. Sin embargo, si el ave se encuentra volando, ocurriría lo contrario.

-¡Minum dos pasos hacia atrás y usa Rayo! -Ordenó Pika.

«Son buenos.»

Abrir el combate usando un ataque del tipo del Pokémon era una de las mejores opciones, y considerada una regla básica. Se podía saber al principio del combate de qué manera iba a reaccionar siempre el oponente ante los mejores ataques del usuario.

El eléctrico soltó un hilo de energía, azul y extremadamente delgado, además lentísimo.

-¡Torchic usa ataque rápido!

Torchic se movió en zic zac hacia Minum, pero éste aprovechó para lanzar otro hilo de energía, el cual alcanzó a Torchic no sin antes haber herido a su adversario en el estómago.

Pika esta vez si se mordía el labio. Torchic había atacado en el punto débil de  
>Minum. La mayor parte de su fuerza venía de su estómago, en donde reunía la<br>energía para lanzarla por las orejas o por el estómago mismo. Ahora hacer aquello le iba a costar el agudo dolor de esa herida.

Torchic, sin embargo, volvió a levantarse en sus dos patas, y aprovechando la  
>situación de Minum, Yime atacó.<p>

-¡Usa ascuas!

-¡Minum acércate y usa placaje!

El herido y lagrimeante Minum tuvo que valerse de sus cuatro patas para avanzar, pasó por debajo del ascuas de Torchic, y se lanzó de cabeza hacia el ave. El Pokémon de fuego gimió, sus ojos en blanco reflejando el cielo azul, y con sus suaves plumas amortiguando el golpe, cayó al suelo.

-¡Torchic está fuera de combate, Pika se vuelve entrenador nivel uno!

Yime se llevó una mano al rostro, y luego de resbalársela por toda la cara, miró a Pika con buen humor.

-Tú ganas, por ahora.

Pika dio media vuelta, con orgullo. Se adentró solo a la multitud, nadie llegó a  
>felicitarlo. A Yime, sin embargo, lo acompañaron varias personas.<p>

El personal recogió al par de Pokémon, dejando todo listo para la próxima batalla. Todos tenían puestas las miradas en el director, allí mirando la lista tras sus gafas, él era quien decidía los siguientes dos combatientes.

-¡Y ahora, la sexta batalla!

Zeal sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, estaba casi segura de que su combate sería el siguiente.

-¡Zeal contra Wonder!

Y al final, nunca se equivocó.


	8. Capítulo 7

Zeal miraba a Wonder con desinterés.

Cabello corto, ojos azules, delgado, aunque en forma, y por no decir alto, aquel chico imponía duda y respeto a cualquiera que tuviese cerca.

«Elegiste el apodo perfecto.»

Wonder era conocido en el instituto como alguien misterioso. A sus 16 años, parecía haber vivido y conocido tanto como alguien que doble su edad. Se mantenía distante y su único amigo era igual que él, adinerado y amargo. En la única ocasión que se le veía reír era cuando estaba junto a él, hablando siempre en la primera lengua y hasta una que ellos mismos habían inventado, soltando incongruencias al ver pasar la gente e incluso discutiendo temas filosóficos complejos. Estudiante inteligente, aunque despreocupado, Wonder escondía muchas respuestas, y por ende, preguntas.

-¿Eres Zeal no? -Le preguntó-. Siempre me has parecido interesante.

Zeal no sabía si responder, estaba nerviosa y sin saber por qué sintió el peso de las últimas palabras de Naiz.

«Debes ganar.»

-¡A sus puestos de batalla!

Zeal dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Los ojos que la miraban aumentaban significativamente sus nervios. Nisiquiera se daba cuenta que caminaba torpemente, en un intento por hacerlo tan firme como podía.

«¿Qué Pokémon tendrá?» «Es una floja, va a perder.» «Dos rarezas se encuentran en batalla.»

Todo eso lograba escuchar en la combinación de voces y murmullos que venían de todos lados.

Cuando dejó de caminar, volteó no sin antes mostrar inseguridad que todo el mundo identificó tanto como ella.

Wonder la miraba todavía con interés. Una leve sonrisa que Zeal nunca le había visto cubría su rostro.

-¡Que empieze! -Gritó el director.

La joven tardó en lanzar su Pokéball, no se había acordado de sacársela del bolsillo cuando su nombre resonó por todo el patio.

«Ve, Swablu.»

Swablu, un Pokémon más parecido a un pájaro, con pico, redondo y azul, apareció de la ball, y varios murmullos empezaron a sonar entre el público. Era obvio lo que decían.

«¿Un Pokémon nivel dos?»

Pero Wonder no se mostraba temeroso, ni tampoco el Pokémon que se enfrentaba al Dragón Bebé. Negro y indistinguible en la oscura noche, con la luna incrustada en su pelaje, el Pokémon y evolución descubierto en Johto, Umbreon.

«¿Cómo es que...?»

-Es un Pokémon conseguido independientemente, Zeal -Le dijo Wonder, reparando en los casi desorbitados ojos de Zeal-. Y sí, aunque es más efectivo cuando el mundo es ciego, yo lo he entrenado para que rinda casi  
>igual de día.<p>

Zeal sintió que Swablu iba a serle de poca ayuda. La gente a su alrededor también veían su derrota en sólo segundos. «¡Concéntrate» Pensó. «¡Es un Pokémon nivel dos también!»

-Umbreon usa Faint attack. -Ordenó Wonder sin levantar la voz.

-¡Cómo es que ordenas a tu Pokémon en la primera lengua! -Gritó Zeal con los  
>ánimos renovados- ¡Swablu salta impulsándote con tus alas y golpeálo en la caída!<p>

Zeal notó que Umbreon se rodeaba de un negro profundo, incluso más que el de su pelaje, fluctuante ante la luz del sol. Swablu aguardaba tres metros por arriba del suelo, mirando a la oscuridad de Umbreon que saltaba hacia él, decidiendo si atacar o no a ese agujero negro que estaba por consumirlo.

-¡Swablu no dejes que te asuste la oscuridad! ¡Golpeálo con tus alas con la vista puesta al sol!

Swablu giró vacilante la cabeza hacia el sol y golpeó con las alas a Umbreon, quien cayó al grueso asfalto.

Tanto Zeal como Swablu se veían aliviados.

-No sé si creerte en lo de hacer que Umbreon mejorara luchando de día -Le dijo a Wonder- Finta sólo funciona en la oscuridad de la noche, ya que, una vez que se use, la todavía más profunda oscuridad de ese ataque hace que ni el Pokémon con mejor ojos pueda detectarlo. Sin embargo, de día, ese color puede verse con toda claridad, sólo hace falta mirar al sol o alguna luz tan fuerte como esta para que los ojos no vayan a perderse en el pozo negro de un ataque como ese, por eso se le atribuye el «faint» del nombre en el idioma que tanto te gusta.

Wonder arrugó la cara, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si fuera a escupir con fuerza al suelo. Seguramente, al igual que todo el mundo, no se imaginaba las habilidades teóricas de Zeal.

Umbreon estaba ya herido, porque aunque las alas de Swablu fuese tan suaves como el algodón, las emociones de este las hacían endurecer casi tanto como el hierro.

«Alas de acero.»

-Excelente explicación Zeal, -Le dijo Wonder, como felicitándola, pero con su tono dando a entender todo lo contrario- pero ahora Swablu no podrá volver a volar. Mira como están de entumecidas sus alas.

Zeal no mostró preocupación por este hecho.

-Es mejor así, ahora esas alas podrán golpear a Umbreon con más fuerza.

Wonder se burló.

-¿Ataques físicos? ¡Umbreon posee ataques a distancia! ¡Usa Dark Pulse!

Umbreon volvió a llenarse de ese aura oscura, pero esta vez iba a dispararla. El Pokémon mostraba tanto desequilibrio como una tabla encima de una rueda, y, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante y atacó. Dando la sensación de que su postura fuera la roca cayendo al agua. Pero el círculo  
>se estiraba dándole más prioridad al lugar en donde estaba Swablu, se expandía verticalmente, avanzando con velocidad, acercándose a su víctima, lista para impactar en su cerebro y en su cuerpo...<p>

Pero la onda no pudo hacerle daño.

-Olvidas que, las alas de Swablu son de acero. -Le informó Zeal, decepcionada.

Swablu estaba cubierto por el par de alas metálicas, sólo un ojo veía entre ellas. El resto del ataque había sido rechazado, como una ola encontrándose con las rocas.

-¡Ahora Swablu, mostrémosle lo que es un ataque a distancia! ¡Pulso Dragón!

El Dragón expandió sus alas de par en par, como abriéndole las puertas a la onda transparente, que a mitad de camino se arqueó formando una flecha. El impacto golpeó a Umbreon y lo hizo retroceder dos metros, su equilibrio fue roto con facilidad, su peso no jugó a su favor. Poco pudo hacer para esquivarlo, y Umbreon cayó al suelo, sus pupilas amarillas escondiéndose tras sus oscuros párpados.

-¡Con esto, Zeal se vuelve entrenador nivel 1!


	9. Capítulo 8

Zeal se sumergió en un mar de ojos envidiosos.

Luego de acabar con el misterioso joven, Zeal, cuyos nervios no la habían abandonado, no pudo nisiquiera sonreír. Wonder tenía una expresión de incrédulo pero la retiró apenas vio llegar a su amigo.

-Beaten by a sixteen years old chick?

-Yeah, i know, this is preposterous.

«Preposterous.» Pensó Zeal. La mejor palabra que se podía usar para definir a una situación absurda. «Absurdo es que hayas usado Siniestro contra Acero». Luego, sintió los ojos de Wonder, penetrando en los suyos. Fue un contacto  
>rápido, pero significativo. «Habrá revancha algún día.» Parecía decirle. Después, presa nuevamente de los nervios, dio vuelta hacia la derecha y desapareció en la multitud.<p>

Todos esos futuros entrenadores sentían celos, y Zeal conocía muy bien la razón. Solía decirse a sus espaldas que ella nunca llegaría a hacer gran cosa, y tampoco se sorprendieron al ver que se había apuntado para entrenador. Nunca sospecharon que Zeal le dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre al estudio Pokémon. Y con su capacidad de concentración, no le resultó muy díficil releerse todos los volúmenes en menos de cuatro años.

«Eso de que el peor enemigo es el que nadie teme resultó ser cierto.»

Con la vista puesta en el suelo para evitar ser víctima de un ataque a zancadillas, Zeal al fin pudo salir de ese grupo. Ahora debería dirigirse al Gimnasio, en donde ledarían su carné como entrenador nivel 1, y no uno novato. Y de nuevo, sin ninguna razón, se imaginó a un Naiz orgulloso. «He ganado.» Como no tenía a nadie más que la felicitara, debió ser esa la razón por la cual siempre pensaba en Naiz cuando lograba algo grande. Escuchó la voz del director gritando otro par de nombres, no entendió muy bien lo que decía. Salió del pavimento y se dijo que ya no tenía nada más que  
>hacer en ese instituto. Apenas recibiera la constancia como entrenador no tenía por qué volver. Aquel sitio, en el que estudió tres años, dejaría de existir para ella.<p>

-Felicidades Zeal.

Y sintió una mano agarrándole el hombro. Esa voz y su olor característico de erudito, era sin duda Naiz.

-¿Me viste pelear? -Le preguntó Zeal algo más calmada.

Naiz suspiró.

-Te lo dije antes Zeal, siempre te estoy observando.

Zeal sonrió débilmente. Aunque le hubiera dicho eso, ella nunca lo sentía cerca, ni tampoco era conciente de que era observada. Probablemente lo decía en sentido metafórico.

-Gracias -Dijo- Por darme ánimos antes.

Naiz soltó una risita.

-Bueno que lo hayas tomado como un deseo de suerte Zeal, pero también ese era tu requisito.

Zeal se dio la vuelta, y con suavidad retiró la mano de su hombro.

-¿Requisito para qué?

-Esta es la Zeal que conozco -Soltó Naiz-. Y bueno, antes dije que necesitabas ganarte mi confianza, y que ganaras era todo lo que necesitaba.

Zeal frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la confianza?

-Zeal, confiaste en que yo te apoyaría, yo confíe en que tu irías a ganar. Es todo lo que necesito. Además -añadió subiendo el tono de voz- en nuestro viaje habrán entrenadores y bandidos, y bueno...esto...

Zeal estaba por lanzarle un golpe a Naiz. ¿A qué se refería con «nuestro» viaje? ¿Qué insinúaba diciendo que habrán entrenadores y bandidos?

-Naiz, no sé de que viaje hablas, y me parece irónico, es más, me parece fuera de lugar, que yo tenga que protegerte a ti, eso suponiendo que te acompañara.

Su amigo sólo sonrió lo más que pudo.

-Recuerda Zeal, no tienes a nadie con quien adentrarte en el mundo del entrenador. Yo sería una buena elección; no nos hará falta dinero, estadía, etcétera. Todas nuestras necesidades estarían lejos de preocuparnos. Y además necesito a alguien que me proteja de este peligroso mundo.

Zeal consideró la oferta. Era cierto que lo que Naiz decía, no tenía gente que  
>estuviera dispuesta a acompañarla, y tampoco sabía si se podía acostumbrar<br>a las nuevas amistades en caso de que las consiguiera. Estando sola con Naiz  
>de vez en cuando a su lado, tener un nuevo amigo no se lo imaginaba.<p>

-No tienes que responder ahora -Dijo Naiz-, lo harás mañana.

-¿Mañana? -Repitió Zeal.

-Vendrás a eso de las nueve, tengo mucho que contarte.

«Me contará todo sobre su conspiración.» Pensó Zeal. Vendría mañana a malgastar el tiempo oyendo las historias de Naiz. Todo eso le causaba desaliento, por tener que hacerlo gracias a una promesa forzada. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que varias personas en la multitud los estaban mirando disimuladamente.

-Si eso es todo Naiz, ¿puedo irme ya? Tú sabes, necesito el carné del entrenador.

Naiz tenía puestas sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Zeal, además de eso quería darte un regalo.

A Zeal ya le estaba incomodando demasiado aquellas miradas, necesitaba irse de ese bendito instituto cuanto antes, y la estaban retrasando, ¿para regalarle algo?

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó como si no fuese gran cosa.

Ante esto el joven se sacó la mano del bolsillo derecho, en ella había...

-¿Un teléfono celular?

Las palabras salieron por sí solas, incrédula ante tal situación.

-Vaya Zeal, siempre supe que querías tener uno, pero no al punto de...

Ella se lo arrebató de la mano, y como alma poseída, empezó a teclear los tantos botones que tenía ese artefacto.

Naiz tenía cara de satisfecho.

-Pues Zeal, es para comunicarnos. Mi número está agregado en tu lista de contactos, ya que eso de que me acompañes no significa que vayamos a estar juntos todo el rato.

Su amiga estaba maravillada. En todos lados estaban los teléfonos celulares, en la televisión, los periódicos, la radio, los anuncios de la calle, en la gente. Y  
>más feliz no podía estar, puesto que el poco dinero que recibía no le permitían<br>comprarse uno.

-¡Muchas gracias Naiz!

-Entonces nos vemos Zeal, aprovecha para aprender a usarlo bien esta noche cuando llegues a casa.

Zeal asintió todavía mirando aquella pantalla, sin imaginarse que, en sólo cuestión de días, ese aparato iba a ser su perdición.


	10. Capítulo 9

Archer esperaba sentado al lado de las rejas de su celda. O de la celda de otras veinte personas. Ya había caído la noche, lo sabía porque al fondo del pasillo encendían una lámpara cuando oscurecía. Todo estaba en silencio, a nadie se le permitía hablar. Los Machamps y los guardas que pasaban eran sigilosos, no querían ser escuchados, y estaban siempre  
>preparados para oír todo lo que se pudiera decir adentro. La Policía de Kanto era peor que la de Johto.<p>

Tres años antes, cuando fueron arrestados en las afueras del Monte Plateado, el gobierno de Kanto y Johto se peleó por días, discutiendo quién se quedaría  
>con los delincuentes, pues fueron atrapados en la unión de ambas regiones.<br>Al final, decidieron la peor elección de todas: trasladarlos de un país a otro  
>cada medio año. Aunque en Kanto gozaban con menor seguridad, en Johto tenían mejores servicios. Les daban dos comidas al día, podían ducharse a diario, y tenían un patio entero para entretenimiento. Comparado con Johto, Kanto era un infierno. Habían muerto varios presos por el descuido de los guardias. Peleas, intentos de escape, y hasta muertes por desnutrición. En ese momento, Archer tenía una sed de los mil diablos, y la tenía por más de cuarenta y ocho horas.<p>

Quizá la razón por la que nadie hablara era porque simplemente no querían malgastar fuerzas, sólo esperaban el momento en que se abriera la reja para ir a comer por fin, o el tan esperado día cuando los trasladaban a Johto. Pero para Archer eso no iba a volver a pasar, planeaba irse de aquel sitio esa misma noche. El día después de ser encerrado, Archer decidió soportar aquellos diez años en la cárcel, y al salir recuperar la fortuna de el Jefe. Pero ya no podía aguantar más, cualquier día podía morir, como algunos de sus compañeros. Con un poco de suerte hizo contacto con un guarda, le prometió la fortuna del jefe a cambio de que lo dejara escapar, pero con cuatro de sus hombres, necesitaría a los mismos con los que había trabajado, esos hombres que estaban acostumbrados a estar bajo su mando y a quienes les tenía confianza. Pero luego de varias promesas el guarda al final le negó la oferta, considerando la fortuna del jefe como insignificante. Eso cambiaría después, con la promesa de algo de mucho más valor, algo a lo que Archer decidió abandonar, ya que su vida era todavía más importante. Ahora tenía segura su salida, y estar afuera iba a ser sencillo puesto que ni Kanto ni Johto revelaron la noticia de su arresto dada la polémica que causarían si supieran que ambas regiones se pelearon como perros por un montón de pobres  
>diablos.<p>

Y como ex-comandate, Archer había planeado todo lo que iba a hacer junto a sus compañeros una vez estuvieran libres. Como darles un pago y comida, sólo para que lo siguieran y obedecieran, como en los días de antaño. Tenía planes de ejercitarse y hacer una dieta para recuperar el peso perdido en Kanto, volvería a tener su antiguo cuerpo y ánimos, pues todavía era joven.

Miró al fondo del pasillo, y detectó sombras llendo de un lugar a otro. Tenía que tener paciencia, pero estaba demasiado cansado, de gritar, de suplicar por agua, por comida, pero...tenía que esperar al...

Archer despertó, algo lo halaba del brazo.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó, sintió que habían pasado días desde que se durmió.

-Llame a sus compañeros, hoy usted va a salir de aquí.


	11. Capítulo 10

Archer iba en compañía del guarda y sus cuatro compañeros elegidos. Llevaban dos horas viajando a automóvil desde Ciudad Verde, hasta que el bosque no les permitió seguir usándolo. Le parecía una ofensa que le hubieran encarcelado en la misma Ciudad en donde Giovanni una vez fue alcalde, pero eso ahora poco importaba. Debía dedicarse a otra cosa.

Cada vez más se acercaban a la unión de Kanto y Jhoto, podía oírse el sonido de las TohJo falls en algún lugar cerca. El Monte plateado se escondía en la oscuridad, pero aun así Archer maldijo al invisible por dentro como si no hubiera mañana.

Sonidos de Hoothotts y Rattatas escudriñando en la noche podían oírse, y una que otra rama rota que pisaban de vez en cuando. El bosque no era lo suficientemente tenebroso como para asustar a aquellos que vivieron el peor infierno de sus vidas en esa cárcel de Kanto. Lo mismo sucedía con el silencio,  
>pues nadie hablaba, ya que no era necesario. Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación, el pago por haber sido sacados de allí.<p>

El guarda iba siempre detrás, con la mano puesta en su Pokéball. Un Machamp saldría a hacerlos polvo con sus poderosos músculos si se les ocurría escapar. Aquellos seis hombres, antes presos, no tenían forma de defenderce. Ni Pokémon, ni fuerzas...ni ánimos. El guarda iba a tener lo que quería. Cuando  
>se dieran cuenta de la falta de un miembro del personal, y de los seis presos desaparecidos, Kanto seguramente se iba a quedar callado y dejar pasar todo aquello hasta que se olvidara. En Johto estaban muy ocupados con lo de Smog-On! y sus investigaciones que no les prestarían mucha atención<br>a seis hombres moribundos muriéndose en algún lugar de su país vecino. Pero las cosas se irían a peor si el guarda se dejaba ser visto, por lo que apenas recibiera su premio se iría a Sinnoh a vivir como los reyes. Se detuvo al ver que el líder de todo ese «equipo», un hombre delgado, de cabello negro  
>y voz autoritaria que de poco le servió en confinamiento, dejó de caminar.<p>

Archer alzó un enflaquecido brazo, para señalar que el lugar estaba cerca.

-Déjame recordar bien.

El guarda mantuvo sus ojos puestos en él mientras lo veía observar el campo verde que iluminaba la luz de la luna, pero Archer, cuyos ojos se habían entrenado bastante bien en la oscuridad, lo notó.

-Soy un hombre de palabra amigo, no pierda la confianza. Es por el código de los Rocket. Aquel que te ayuda dándode un Cohete para que te impulses, tienes que usarlo para hacerlo avanzar a él también.

El guarda contuvo un suspiro de alivio, pero aun así, la mano que tenía en su ball temblaba. Caminaron otro minuto hasta que las rocas del Monte Plateado cortaban el camino. Ahora podía verse con más claridad el coloso que subía hasta más allá de las nubes.

-Es por aquí, ya lo recordé -Gritó Archer.

Y sus amigos lo siguieron. Cuando el ex-comandante se detuvo a cinco metros del muro de piedra, lo hizo rodeado de sus cuatro compañeros.

-Está aquí enterrada, estoy seguro.

El guarda fue presa de sus emociones, ya se imaginaba al otro día en dirección a Sinnoh, la vida que que tendría, el dinero que tendría. Avanzó a paso rápido a reunirse con Archer, pasando por el medio de dos de sus compañeros, sin inmutarse de que, cuando se paró frente al hombre, algo lo había abandonado.

Miró el sitio al que se refería el ex-comandante, un montículo de hierba, a simple vista nada fácil de cavar.

«Con la ayuda de mi Pokémon, sacaremos esa Masterball» Pensó el guarda. Archer le había prometido la Masterball,  
>la primera creada. Le había hablado de que su organización siempre la tuvo, pues sus científicos la habían creado, y que además ese era el contenedor de Lugia, el Pokémon que fue avistado sobrevolando Kanto hace tres años.<br>Lo convenció con tantas historias que no lo hicieron dudar de él, y su antiguo puesto como comandante le decía que el hombre no podía mentir. El guarda sabía que, un hombre muerto de hambre y viviendo encerrado todo el  
>día, daría lo que fuera con tal de escapar. Ahora tendría ese valioso artefacto, por el cual miles de entrenadores darían su vida, la vendería en el mercado negro o la subastaría, y sería rico. Pensar en eso levantó enormemente sus ánimos.<p>

-¡Entonces aquí está enterrada la primer Masterball!

-Sí, y en donde será enterrado usted.


	12. Capítulo 11

-Adiós, hogar.

El viaje del entrenador, por fin iba a partir. Luego de años de estudio, porque sabía que no tendría talento para otra cosa. Ser entrenador era su destino, y no las otras tareas complicadas. Le echó una última mirada a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. El escritorio, cuánto no había aprendido y escrito en ese asiento, imágenes suyas de niña se aparecían en su mente, del día en que descubrió que no iba a servir sino para ser entrenador. Empezó a prestar libros de la biblioteca, y videos de famosos entrenadores. Sus batallas favoritas eran las que tomaban lugar en la liga Pokémon, gente que luchaba contra los invencibles del alto mando, o aquel entrenador que permitió que su combate contra el Campeón fuese grabado por las cámaras de video. Con un interés nulo empezó su estudio, pero con el paso del tiempo la historia y las batallas empezaron a atraerla, sólo le faltaba un Pokémon para practicar, pero nunca le habían dado uno.

Ahora miró la cama, donde su cerebro había registrado sus avanzes, y dónde se le ocurrían sus ideas. También simulaba batallas en su mente, estrategias y movimientos que se inventaba y escribía cuando se acordaba, y que hasta entonces nunca le fueron útiles.

Cerró la puerta, no la volvería a abrir en meses.

Como previó, su madre no estaba en la casa, casi nunca lo estaba. Jamás llegó a contarle a Zeal en qué trabajaba, o si en verdad lo hacía, pues su hora de llegada era aleatoria. Podía aparecerse en la mañana antes de comer, o en la tarde luego del almuerzo, de noche justo antes de dormir, o en la madrugada. Y lo más raro era que siempre se llebava al Pokémon sirviente, aun sabiendo que no lo va a necesitar. Salió de la casa y se encontró con el  
>vecindario. Los Pokémon en las calles estaban prohibidos, estos sólo podían permanecer en los hogares. Lo único visible era el poco tráfico y uno que otro niño jugando con la tierra de sus patios, o corriendo con sus amigos<br>de un lado a otro.

Se sentó en el andén, apenas eran las 8:10, y llegar al instituto le tomaría unos cuarenta minutos. El sol se cubría tras las nubes haciendo ver el cesped muerto, y tras estas la esfera se veía tenue, como triste por alguna razón. Algunas personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban con detenimiento, deduciendo fácilmente que Zeal, con el cinturón de entrenador nuevo que le regalaron el día anterior en el Gimnasio, se iba a ir de la casa a formar su vida como entrenador. Unos se mostraba curiosos, otros sorprendidos, y hasta algunos decepcionados.

«Yo también lo estoy un poco.»

La noche pasada entrenó varias horas con Swablu en el instituto antes de ir a casa. Se les permitía a los entrenadores el extenso Gimnasio para practicar. Sólo diez personas se quedaron haciéndolo, todos perdedores de el  
>combate anterior que se preguntaban por qué Zeal estaba allí con ellos. Swablu era feliz con Zeal, no sólo por la atención sino por haber ganado la batalla, ya se imaginaba todas las que estaban por venir.<p>

Sacó su teléfono celular, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su joven rostro. Aquella pantalla llena de detalles, con un reloj, fecha, lista de números, apuntes, y hasta una hermosa imagen de fondo que se movía simulando el atardecer. Ese aparato era el mejor invento del mundo. Pulsó varios botones y llegó a la carpeta de archivos, en dónde se podían almacenar sonidos e imágenes. Pero cuando se suponía que iba a seleccionar una, el teléfono vibró.

«Llamada entrante. Tu querido amado Naiz»

-Menudo chiste. -Murmuró Zeal, y pulsó el botón de contestar.

-¿Zeal? ¿Te gustó el nombre de mi contacto?

-Lo cambiaré apenas terminemos de hablar. Ahora dime a qué me llamaste.

-Sí, también para mí es un gusto Zeal. Quería saber si venías en camino...y cómo estabas.

Zeal frunció el ceño, tenía que hablar en persona con Naiz para que se guardara sus cursilerias.

-Voy en camino...¡mira, que me deja el metro! ¡Nos vemos!

Y colgó.

Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió al camino que llegaba a la ciudad. Ya cambiaría el nombre del contacto de Naiz después. Era mentira que Zeal viajaba en metro, siempre lo hacía a pie, y de esto pudo darse cuenta Naiz  
>si era cierto eso de que siempre la observaba. De todas maneras no le importaba, nunca trató a ese<br>hombre con seriedad.

Llegó a la esquina, los rascacielos ahora podían verse con más claridad. El sonido de la ciudad aumentó y también el número de gente. Pokémon voladores cursaban el cielo, entre ellos turistas, entrenadores y personas que  
>iban al trabajo o hacían alguna actividad familiriazada con el. La gran mayoría eran seguramente extranjeros, que llegaron por montones en los últimos tres años a hacer investigaciones, y en el caso de los entrenadores, para<br>completar su colección de Pokémon nuevos, para lo que utilizaban un aparato conocido como el Pokédex. Aquel era un aparato diseñado y construido por el Profesor Oak, y era la fuente principal de información de Kanto y Jhoto. El Pokédex era bueno, pero nada comparado con el Pokénav, su equivalente en Hoenn.

Paró un momento ante el semáforo, y se quedó pensando en lo que probablemente haría en el «viaje» con Naiz. Hasta que...

-Una coincidencia Zeal, una coincidencia.

Miró al lado, y quien estaba allí poco llegó a sorprenderla.

«Claro, coincidencia.»

Vestido con el uniforme por alguna razón, allí parado mirando hacia la luz del semáforo, estaba Wonder.


	13. Capítulo 12

Gold rompió el espejo con el puño.

El dolor que sentía por dentro era mil veces más fuerte que el del cristal perforando su piel. Lágrimas se mezclaban junto con la sangre que caía al suelo, todo por la noticia que había escuchado sólo veinte segundos atrás.

«El Profesor Elm ha muerto.»

Sólo necesitó escuchar eso para hacerlo caer en una depresión que no sabía cuándo iba a terminar. El Profesor Elm fue el padre que siempre quiso. Aunque últimamente no tuvieran tiempo para hablar, el fuerte lazo permanecía allí, en sus memorias. La persona que le regaló su primer Pokémon, que en un principio iba a ser prestado, pero terminó siendo suyo. «Me ha dado a Typhlosion.» Su dolor aumentó cuando recordó cómo había entrenado a Typhlosion con los valores de esfuerzo, una malvada técnica usada por los Rockets desde que inició la guerra con los entrenadores. Una forma de entrenamiento ególatra, y dolorosa para la criatura. Era desalentador que el último encuentro con Elm hubiese sido seis meses atrás, y por teléfono.

-Gold, tienes que superarlo, no dejes que tus sentimientos se entrometan en nuestra misión.

Por el vidrio roto, Gold vio la persona que tenía a las espaldas. El mensajero que le informó de la muerte del científico. El único amigo que tenía, el Campeón de Kanto, Red.

-¿Cómo murió? -Preguntó Gold, apenas sentía el dolor de cabeza y el de sus nudillos.

-Lo asesinaron, aún no se sabe quién Gold, quizá fuesen ex-miembros del Rocket. O algún otro asesino.

«Maldita sea.» Pensó Gold. Primero pierde su padre, luego alguien que podría reemplazarlo, la vida de Gold le hacía una mala jugada.

Red, quién ahora vestía siempre con camisetas negras sin mangas, se sentó en un sofá que había cerca. En ese momento se encontraban en el hotel de lujo en Ciudad Azafrán, en donde vivía Gold desde hace tres años. Aquel lugar sólo lo habían utilizado como reunión dos veces, pues se suponía que sería usado sólo para emergencias.

-Gold, mis más sinceros pésames. Oak me pidió el favor a mí de ir a verificar su muerte, y no a tí, para que no te sobresaltaras en caso de que fuera una falsa alarma. Y no resultó serlo, en efecto, había sido asesinado. Perdona Gold, pero no puedo darte detalles, es mejor que tu dolor no aumente. Además en cinco días tenemos que partir, y no lo harás en ese estado.

Gold pisó su propia sangre con pies desnudos.

-¿Es capaz uno de superarlo, Red? -Dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Por Silver, ¿no fue él un padre para ti?

Red se levantó del sofá.

-Silver había muerto mucho antes Gold, y me dolió tanto como a ti. La persona que me enfrentó en el Monte Plateado era alguien totalmente distinto...o quizás era el auténtico. En fin Gold, el trabajo que vino después de aquello hizo que lo olvidara todo fácilmente, y espero que el mismo método funcione contigo.

Gold asintió, y se dirigó al baño a lavarse y vendarse la herida. La cabeza seguía doliendo le, y su ojo derecho lagrimeaba. Desde su estadía en aquella montaña no veía igual que antes, todo lucía más irreal, y pareciese que su sentido del oído fuese lo único que lo conectara al mundo. Se miró al espejo del baño y vio la cicatriz que tenía arriba del párpado, cortándole media ceja, y extendiéndose varios centímetros hasta desaparecer entre el mechón de pelo negro debajo de la frente. Gracias a esto, su ojo derecho se veía un poco más cerrado que el izquierdo. Ese viaje la había costado demasiado.

«Nada de esto...fue en vano.»

Con la mano derecha vendana, vio a Red que lo esperaba sentado en el mueble, mirando por la ventana. Se preguntó si ese viaje había valido la pena, si Red había valido la pena.

-Sé lo que piensas Gold -Le dijo Red sin quitar la vista de la ventana-. Crees que tu encuentro conmigo fue una pérdida de tiempo. En tus ojos siempre he vistoarrepentimiento y lamento por la salud que te fue arrebatada en la montaña, crees que si no hubieras entrado en esto hubieras podido salvar al Profesor Elm, viviendo en tu pueblo natal y no aquí. Pero Gold, yo creo que salvar a Kanto requiere sacrificios.

«Sacrificios.» Reflexionó Gold.

-Voy a la cama Red, quisiera despertar de todo esto.

-Yo esperaré aquí amigo, no te abandonaré en este momento que estás pasando. A mí en cambio, nadie me acompañó.

-Gracias.


	14. Capítulo 13

«Ciudad Azulona no ha cambiado nada.»

Turistas, parejas felices, jóvenes entusiastas, Pokémon mascotas y sirvientes, y alguna que otra más variedad de gente poblaba el parque central. Más allá se veía el casino, el polémico edificio que escondía bajo sus baldosas el cuartel de una peligrosa banda, que había sobrevivido en una intensa guerra por años. Hasta que al final tuvieron que crear calabozos y guaridas subterráneas en donde no los pudieran hallar...en teoría.

Hoy, un ex-comandante, persona valiosísima y estimada en su tiempo, que solía dar ataques a distancia usando a los demás como arco para sus flechas, iba en compañía de su nuevo carcaj, y estaba cargado. El hombre de treinta y tres años que se autonombró Archer durante sus distantes días como entrenador avanzó con impaciencia al kiosko un poco distanciado del centro del parque, en donde habían Pokémon y turistas tomándose fotos al lado de la fuente. Con un ademán le señaló a sus hombres la dirección, y juntos caminaron hacia el destino fijado.

Cuando hubieron estado bajo su sombra, Archer reconoció con familiaridad aquel lugar usando como punto para bebidas, pero ese era su encubrimiento. Sus hombres tomaron asiento en unos bancos y Archer se inclinó a la barra  
>para llamar dando golpes con la mano a la madera. Luego dar dos, un viejo canoso se levantó con paciencia y se asomó con sus malgastados ojos a la visita.<p>

-¡Pero si tú...! -Advirtió acercándose al rostro de Archer y agudizando inútilmente la vista.

-Sí, amigo, soy yo, Archer.

El viejo soltó una risa seca.

-Anda, cuánto tiempo que no venías. Algunos decían que habías muerto en una de esas raras misiones del nuevo jefe.

Archer se sentó en un banco, sus hombres lo miraban, expectantes.

-Sírvenos algo primero, ¿qué tienes de beber...? Sin alcohol.

El viejo sólo arrugó más su rostro lleno de pecas, y puso cara de estársela pensando bien. Luego de un momento, dijo.

-Tengo algo que sin duda te gustará, no he conocido lengua a la que no le haya gustado.

«Con tal de que nos quite la bendita sed.»

La última noche la pasó lleno de actividad. Acabar con ese guarda no había sido muy sencillo. Pero gracias a que lograron despojarlo de su Pokémon, la tarea se volvió algo más fácil. Ese guarda tenía brazos y piernas fuertes,  
>sujetarlo fue tedioso con las débiles extremidades de sus hombres. Pero aun así, Archer no necesitó participar en esa muerte. De algún modo se sentía...mal. Pero era algo que tenía que hacerse aunque no quisiera, aquella<br>Masterball era muy valiosa. Ahora él la tenía.

Allí mirando a la juventud y el mundo en el que dejó de vivir por tres años, Archer recordó el día en el que fue arrestado. Algo raro había pasado. Algo demasiado raro.

-¿Comandante, qué es eso?

Archer detuvo su Pidgeot, y miró a donde le señalaron. Las nubes estaban oscuras, el Monte Plateado podía verse con total claridad. Muy arriba, algo caía con velocidad. Una figura blanca, como de hielo.

«¿Qué demonios?»

Sólo él y sus ojos de águila eran capaces de verlo. Con su voz diga de mandar, gritó a sus hombres cerca.

-¡Quiero que se queden en esta posición!

Y se dirigió a esa dirección a toda velocidad.

«Mierda.»

Archer deducía lo que había pasado. El Jefe había fracasado, ese raro Pokémon suyo retirándose a lo lejos lo decía todo, ese hombre de cabello rojo que ahora podía ver mejor cayendo lo terminaba de confirmar. Pero tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Cuando estuvo bastante cerca de la montaña ya El Jefe había caído. Descendió con Pidgeot al bosque y empezó a buscarlo. Lo que vio fue aterrador. Se acercó el cuerpo sin vida del Jefe, el sabía lo que buscaba, la Masterball que todos los altos rangos de los Rocket conocían, pero ahora sólo lo sabía él. Con una mano llena de sangre sacó la Ball, la palpó con todas sus fuerzas, aquella Masterball era todopoderosa, el invento de un genio fallecido, el artefacto histórico más importante en el mundo de los entrenadores. Sin embargo, había algo más allí cerca. Con toda la sangre no la había podido distinguir bien, pero allí estaba. Una gorra.

«¿Y esto?»

La miró desde todos los ángulos, tratando de descubrir que significaba realmente, hasta que recordó aquello. La razón, la meta, el objetivo de los Buscadores, el Campeón de Kanto. Miró hacia arriba y varias gotas empezaron a caerle en la frente, estaba empezando a llover.

«Ahora lo entiendo todo.»

El Jefe había encontrado al Campeón de Kanto, pero de nada le sirvió. Ahora estaba muerto, y por lo a que tanto le dio caza. Un sueño sin un alma es inútil, el Jefe había perdido la suya hacía tiempos, desde que se escondió en esa guarida subterránea. Su antiguo nombre y su relación con Giovanni eran un misterio, nunca hablaba de su pasado antes de convertirse en el nuevo Jefe, sólo se distanciaba y creaba un nuevo personaje en el cual vivir, eliminándo su antigua personalidad.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo, el teléfono sonaba ahogado porla lluvia y los truenos.

-Hable.

-J-Jefe, alguien nos ha traicionado.

Archer sintió una punzada de terror, y no sabía si fue por esa frase o por el rayo que cayó cerca de allí. Habló aún manteniendo su firmeza.

-¿Cálmese, qué ha sucedido?

-La Policía de Kanto...o la de Johto, no sé. Han arrestado a varios de nosotros, vienen a por mí, los empleados de Smog-On! han desaparecido.

«¿Cómo?»

Archer soltó la gorra, volviendo a caer en un charcho de agua y sangre. Cortó la línea y se quedó allí pensando, en qué hacer a continuación. Por el momento, sólo había algo que hacer.

Corrió unos treinta metros sin alejarse mucho de la montaña, y abrió un hueco en la tierra. Su tesoro estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, dos minutos después fue detenido.

Siempre se preguntaba, casi a diario, qué era lo que en verdad había pasado ese día. Un Jefe actuando extraño, una extraña muerte, un extraño arresto. Poco a poco iba olvidándose, incluso en ese minibar instalado a la fuerza en un lugar turístico.

-Tipo, ¿pasa algo?. -Dijeron a su lado.

Archer miró al viejo y agarró la copa que éste le tendía.

-Muchas cosas han pasado amigo Jack, muchas cosas. -Y bebió por primera vez el líquido. Al momento quiso escupirlo, le sabía agrio junto a un sabor dulce, no era ni vino, ni alcohol, era...

-¿Qué es ésto?

Sus hombres lo miraron justo antes de beber ellos también. Jack lo miró de buen humor.

-Espere, espere. Saboreélo bien...sí un poco más.

Archer lo hizo, y al momento sintió una sensación refrescando su boca y garganta.

-Le llamamos «La menta.» -Habló Jack como un padre orgulloso de su hijo- ¿Sintió la sensación fría y agradable? Pues mejora con el tiempo.

«Nada mal.»

Todo ahora le sabía extraño. Un poco después del anochecer, cuando llegaron a Azulona mediante Taxis, lo primero que hicieron fue comerse medio restaurante en su camino a ese lugar. Pasar tres años sin comer  
>carne y bebidas saborizadas les había alterado completamente la lengua, esperaban restablecerla, disfrutar la comida como antes, sin necesidad de recordar que estuvieron apunto de morirse en una caja oscura y silenciosa.<p>

-Y dime Jack, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Jack se apoyó en la barra luego de haber atentido al último de los hombres de Archer.

-Como dijiste amigo, muchas cosas. Nada de lo que no hayan hablado en un periódico.

-No he tenido tiempo de revisar el diario Jack, va a tener que darme un resumen de los sucesos más importantes.

-Pues es que-

-Le pagaré Jack, le pagaré. Usted sólo infórmeme.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Jack se veía con ganas de hacer una pregunta, pero temía hacer la incorrecta y perder así el dinero.

-¿Un accidente de trabajo Archer, cuánto tiempo en coma?

-Tres años. Dos y diez meses para ser más exactos.

Dos de sus hombres emitieron un pequeño gemido, nada delatador, pero Archer sabía que esa pregunta no iba en serio, su objetivo era disimular. La orden había sido no hablar y permanecer sentados y en silencio. No  
>parecían seguirla al pié de la letra.<p>

-¿Y bien Jack? -Preguntó Archer -¿Qué me-?

Algo cortó sus palabras, algo que había visto. No muy lejos, a diez metros solamente, camuflado por el bosque que había detrás, junto a un entrenador que no tenía cara de ser turista.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó el ex-comandante señalando con el dedo de la mano que tenía libre, cual niño descubriendo apenas el mundo.

El viejo soltó una breve risa burlona.

-«¿Eso?» No socio, querrá decir «él, o ella» ¿Pero cómo es que no los conoces, qué el «hospital» era una cueva o algo así?

«Más o menos.» Pensó Archer.

Pero aquel Pokémon (sin duda era uno) era elegante, allí parado obedientemente, largo y con algo como una falda cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, hasta desaparecer a sus pies, de ojos grandes y tristes. A Archer le parecía...hermoso.

-Dígame qué clase de Pokémon es.

-¿Le atrae? -Dijo Jack -Su nombre es Gardevoir...sí, como oye. Son muy populares entre los jóvenes. Aquel parece que tuvo suerte, pues son demasiado caros.

Archer no le había quitado la vista todavía.

-¿Son fuertes?

-¿Qué si son fuertes? ¡Pues usted sabrá! Son tipo psíquico, aunque su precio no es como para ponerlos a pelear Archer, uno sin evolucionar traído desde Hoenn cuesta lo mismo que esta tienda entera.

«Tipo Psíquico.»

El tipo Psíquico era conocido en Kanto como el tipo más fuerte, pero en Johto era distinto. La aparición de los Pokémon Oscuros y Metales los arruinaron, haciendo descender sus poderes hasta un nivel inferior. Si  
>era en verdad fuerte, sólo había una forma de saberlo.<p>

Se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia ese Pokémon. Le dolian las piernas de tanto caminar por la ciudad y aún sentía un fuerte trauma ante cualquiera que llevara puesto un uniforme de Policía, así que no pudo quitar la vista de los alrededores. Mientras más se acercaba más se convencía de la belleza de ese Pokémon. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón nuevo y sacó la Pokéball robada al guarda hace sólo cinco horas.

-¡Oye! -Gritó.

El joven con lentes quitó la mirada de su teléfono celular y miró a Archer, con ojos asustados; el resultado de ser devuelto al mundo real de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres?

Archer se detuvo, miró por un momento al Gardevoir y miró al joven otra vez.

-Quiero luchar.

-¿Luchar?

Archer levantó bien la Ball para que pudiera verla.

-Una pelea Pokémon.

El joven se metió el teléfono al bolsillo y suplicó.

-¡Pero...!

-¿Pero qué? Esos lentes no son oscuros. Llevas cinturón, lo que significa que eres entrenador. No me vengas conque no puedes.

La voz y el tono de Archer no daban la sensación de querer negarse.

-¡Soy entrenador novato! ¡Sólo llevo un Pokémon! -Y cogió la única ball de su cinturón- Es un Porygon. Son vagos y débiles. Sólo lo uso para descargar archivos y como antivirus.

Archer se llevó una mano a la mandíbula. Varios turistas empezaron a interesarse en su discusión. Algunos hasta se acercaron bastante. Una noticia para nada buena. Pero no tenía miedo, una batalla Pokémon no podía ser fotografiada o filmada sin el consentimiento de los contrincantes, por más que estuvieran en un lugar público.

-Tienes un Pokémon más aparte de ese. -Y señaló a Gardevoir, quien miraba con sus ojos tristes al suelo.

La cara del joven pasó de su color normal al blanco.

-¿A Garde? ¡Pero si no es para luchar!

-Te reportaré a la Meseta Añil, tú eliges.

El tipo miró de un lado a otro, pensando, eligiendo.

-Está bien.

Archer sonrío. Quería saber si ese Pokémon era en verdad útil, era la primera vez que veía a un Pokémon de Hoenn.

-Garde -Dijo de nuevo el joven- prepárate para luchar.

El ex-comandante dio varios pasos hacia atrás, dando cuatro metros en total para permitir la batalla. Y no sabía si le iba a ir bien, llevaba años sin luchar. Pero no temía haber olvidado lo que sabía de sus antiguos días como  
>entrenador.<p>

-¡Ve Machamp!

La ball cayó al suelo. Y el Pokémon peleador de élite apareció ante la mirada del público reunido. Nada acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, miró a su nuevo amo como si pasar de mano en mano fuese  
>algo común en él.<p>

-Me llamo Screen, veo mi mundo tras una pantalla. He sido entrenador un año de los 18 que tengo.

El joven parecía haber recuperado algo de la compostura. Pero su nerviosismo era visible.

-¡Garde! ¡A pelear!

Los ojos de Gardevoir ya no eran tristes, y sus movimientos eran increíbles, parecía flotar, con su frágil  
>cuerpo y rápidos movimientos.<p>

«Veamos de qué eres capaz.»

-¡Machamp usa Puño Dinámico!

-¡Bah!

«¿Cómo?»

-¡Garde esquiva y usa reflejo!

Un espejo apareció instantáneamente, reflejando los ojos rabiosos de Machamp, y escondiendo los de Gardevoir. El Pokémon se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los cuatro brazos de Machamp con el reflejo de treinta personas siguiéndolos como sonámbulos.

Hasta que el espejo fue destruido.

«Mala elección.» El Pokémon usuario de ese ataque necesitaba tener un buen control mental para mantener ese espejo siempre adelante. Un espejo descontrolado es propenso a destruirse, y estos tiene que regenerarse lentamente por los poderes psíquicos del Pokémon. Ese Gardevoir, evidentemente, no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer algo más que sorprender la vista. Sin el espejo, Archer tenía que hacer usar a Machamp un ataque más rápido, y así alcanzar a Gardevoir. Pero a diferencia del tal Screen, no sabía nada de ese Pokémon, sólo se basaba en las teorías en contra de los Pokémon tipo Psíquico de Smog-On! y sus propias experiencias.

-El espejo no vale nada...- Le dijo su contrincante- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? Nisiquiera te has presentado, y tampoco llevas un cinturón. Pero eso poco o nada importa, deberás pagar si pierdes.

Screen, vestido de negro y fucsia, allí parado, con el bosque como fondo, parecía menos pálido y más confiado. El sol se reflejaba en su par de lentes transparentes.

-Ojalá tu estrategia no vaya a ser atacar a distancia. Ya no puedes hacerlo utilizar ataques Psíquicos, y tampoco creo que tenga maestría en otros elementos como para derribar a Machamp de aunque sea dos golpes.

-Ya veremos. ¡Garde usa Onda Voltio!

«¿Onda Voltio? Vaya...»

-!Machamp usa Patada baja!

Gardevoir emitió una serie de ondas amarillas extremadamente rápidas. Machamp corrió hacia Gardevoir, con las piernas listas.

Y fue golpeado.

-¡Pierdes amigo! -Gritó Screen, con la mano puesta en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono y avisar de su victoria -¡Ahora no podrá escapar de...

Archer no sonrío, se mostró algo decepcionado. Machamp había sido afectado por las ondas, pero iba contra la corriente, herido pero no derribado.

Su mostro no mostraba expresión alguna de dolor.

-¡Patada baja ahora!

El Pokémon luchador usó todas sus fuerzas para impulsarse, y se deslizó por el pavimento con sus gruesas piernas. No tocaron a Gardevoir.

El público se mostró atónito. Pero se mostraron todavía más impresionados cuando vieron a Machamp levantarse con rápidez, y apoyado con dos de sus brazos, levantar los otros dos, y dirigiéndolos con una fuerza tremendamente  
>bruta hacia Gardevoir y-<p>

-¡Detente!

Silencio total. La multitud había crecido bastante. Pocas veces ocurrían duelos en el Parque de Azulona, ya que la mayoría de gente que frecuentaba por allí nisiquiera era entrenador.

Gardevoir estaba allí mirando con sus grandes ojos, sudando y con un rostro infantilmente asustado. Probablemente se sentía en ventaja por ser tipo Psíquico. Probablemente era muy joven y nunca había participado en batallas.  
>Allí en ese estado, Archer ya no veía al Pokémon hermoso de hace quince minutos. Guardó a su ansioso Machamp y dio media vuelta. Para él, esa pelea nunca había pasado, desde ese momento.<p>

Cuando llegó al kiosko de nuevo, sus hombres y Jack lo miraban entre sorprendido e impresionados.

«Las apariencias engañan. Al final, no resultó ser ni bello ni fuerte.»

-Jack, sírvenos otra copa de esa bebida de antes.

Jack asintió y se dirigió a atender una vez más a sus primeros clientes del día. Mientras llenaba los vasos con ese líquido rojo no evitó pensar en eso que se le venía a la cabeza al recordar el nombre de esa bebida. «La menta...sí, lamentarías no volverlo a probar.»


End file.
